


artificial mango

by kxrapikaz



Series: hxh fluff fics [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, POV Killua Zoldyck, POV Second Person, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kinda angsty at one point but nothing major and its only a sentence or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxrapikaz/pseuds/kxrapikaz
Summary: You burrow down further into the pillows and blankets, Gon’s legs tangled with your own, and your own arms snake around his torso, clutching him tightly to your chest. He returns the gesture subconsciously, and your heart flutters a little as you feel his hands wrap around your neck as he exhales, his touch searing as your body tenses slightly. You smile. He’s so, so warm -- it feels impossible to be as eternally warm as he is, actually.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: hxh fluff fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	artificial mango

The feeling of Gon’s head against your chest is… nice. Like, really, really nice. It’s unfamiliar, sure, but that doesn’t stop the fact that he’s warm and his hair smells good and he’s allowing you to use him as a personal weighted blanket. The faint smell of artificial mango fills your nostrils, and you can’t stop yourself from deeply inhaling and absorbing the way he smells. You think he’s asleep; that seems to be the case, at least. His breathing is slowed and his body is still, and a horrible part of you, a part of you still infected by a throbbing deep purple mass, briefly wonders how effortless it would be to slit his throat. It’s jarring, awfully so, and enough to make your heart sink and your stomach clench, but you manage to resist the urge to shout, instead gritting your teeth and taking a deep breath. Gon is safe now, and so are you; the battle with the Ants is over, Alluka and Kalluto are safe, the rest of your family is out of your life forever, and the last thing you want to do is ruin that. 

So you indulge in the moment. You burrow down further into the pillows and blankets, Gon’s legs tangled with your own, and your own arms snake around his torso, clutching him tightly to your chest. He returns the gesture subconsciously, and your heart flutters a little as you feel his hands wrap around your neck as he exhales, his touch searing as your body tenses slightly. You smile. He’s so, so warm -- it feels impossible to be as eternally warm as he is, actually. But maybe that’s just because you’re always cold. Once, he’d commented on how your hands are always frigid and icy before immediately sandwiching both of yours between his own, his fingertips lacing together and clasping you within his grip. Your face flushes at the memory, and you sigh, because then, you had both been pining blindly. But now he’s yours. Gon is yours to love, yours to hold, yours to care for unconditionally, and you honestly couldn’t be happier. You  _ have _ been wanting this since you were thirteen, after all. 

And after a while of listening to Gon’s breathing and basking in the warm silence, you find yourself drifting off, too, and it’s the safest you’ve felt since you were a small child. 

**Author's Note:**

> i promise theres gonna actually be a chatfic update soon but first i need to Unlock The Funny in my brain
> 
> anyway this is my first killugon fic ever i am..........hoping i did them justice LOL


End file.
